Nowhere at home Partie 2
by Carpenhunter
Summary: Suite de la première partie Nowhere at home.


'' Nowhere at home... ''

Partie 2

Les néons qui diffusaient allégrement une lumière artificielle plus que nauséeuse, aveuglaient quelque peu la jeune Ashley qui n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait quittée l'orphelinat, et bien que les premiers jours elle fut relativement chanceuse, ces deux derniers jours furent plus que difficiles. Elle ne trouva point de nourriture comestible et encore moins de lieu à peu près correct pour s'endormir. De toute façon même si on lui avait offert une nuit dans un palace cinq étoiles, la faim l'aurait maintenue éveillée. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu aussi faim, à tel point que même les choux de Bruxelles pourri devant lesquelles elle venait de passer lui ouvrait l'appétit, c'est pour dire.

Cela faisait maintenant bien 20 minutes qu'elle était planté devant un paquet de chips qui lui faisait terriblement envie, non loin de là le jeune magasinier était à moitié endormi derrière son comptoir. Si elle le voulait, elle avait amplement les moyens de partir avec sans payer. Elle avait terriblement faim, mais elle avait tout de même des scrupules à voler, à commettre un crime, même si cette semaine ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais la faim était trop forte, il fallait qu'elle mange quelque chose sinon elle ne tiendrait pas une journée de plus. L'air nerveux mais décidée, elle regardait partout autour d'elle de peur qu'on ne la surprenne. Une fois qu'elle avait constatée qu'il n'y avait personne en vue, elle fourra deux petits paquets de chips ainsi qu'un sachet de viande séché sous son tee-shirt avant de fermer son gilet.

L'air de rien, elle commença à rejoindre la sortie sans se presser pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Son regard baissé elle ne voulait croisé le regard de personne, car elle était sûr que son crime était écrit en lettres capitasle sur son front, de plus elle avait, en entrant, remarqué une caméra qu'elle pensait vu son état sûrement HS, mais dans le doute elle préférait dissimuler son visage. Elle n'était plus très loin de la sortie elle le savait, mais un obstacle la stoppa net dans sa course, la faisant basculer et répandant par la même occasion le butin de son larcin sur le sol.

Pendant quelques secondes qui lui paruent interminables, elle resta ainsi, immobile, les fesses sur un carrelage froid à toiser la personne qui l'avait reversée. Toujours à l'entré du magasin, une jeune femme se tenait entre elle et la sortie, un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, ne lui laissait pas espérer la moindre fuite. Elle était éclairée par la même lumière qu'Ashley, mais semblait s'en être assez vite accommodée, une lumière qui lui permit de détailler la femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle ne portait rien d'extravagant, c'était même assez passe partout surtout si on comparait cela à la mode des années 90'. Elle portait un jeans, des bottes hautes noires et un blouson noir également à capuche qu'elle portait au dessus d'un tee-shirt gris. Et bien que la capuche couvrait la moitié de son visage, la jeune fille parvenait tout de même à voir les yeux bleus très clairs de la jeune femme.

La femme en face d'elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle signale au magasinier le vol elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta juste de passer à côté d'elle sans dire un mot. Puis alors qu'elles n'étaient séparées l'une de l'autre que de quelques pas, la jeune femme s'adressa à elle.

«-Tu attends quoi ? Qu'il se réveille ? Va t'en ! » Dit-elle sur un ton aussi calme qu'autoritaire.

Bien qu'Ashley était surprise elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle se dépêcha de récupérer ce qui était étalé sur le sol avant de détaler comme un lapin. Une fois hors de porté et totalement essoufflée, elle s'arrêta à un vieil abri bus avant de commencer à manger. Elle n'était pas fière d'avoir volé, encore une fois mais cela lui faisait réellement du bien de manger enfin, qu'elle se goinfra, à la limite de se rendre malade. Une fois son maigre repas consommé, elle jeta tout les paquets vides dans une poubelle qui traînait là. Sans plus s'attarder à l'abri bus elle reprit sa route vers le nord. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, pas plus que il y a une semaine lorsqu'elle était partie, de l'orphelinat de Beech Brook à Cleveland dans le Mississippi.

Aujourd'hui elle était à Huntsville en Alabama, et elle ne savait pas où elle serait demain. C'est donc à une heure bien tardive pour une enfant de 12 ans, qu'Ashley poursuivie sa route vers le nord. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'aller au nord, elle aurait très bien pu aller au sud, à l'ouest ou à l'est, tout ce qu'elle s'était contentée de faire c'était de marcher droit devant elle sans jamais se retourner. Elle n'avait aucun but, nulle part où aller, tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était de mettre assez de distance entre elle et ses cauchemars. Et si pour cela elle devait aller jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde alors qu'il en soit ainsi, de toute façon elle n'avait plus d'attache, plus personne ne pouvait la regretter.

Soudain, et alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua que très tard la voiture lancée à très grande vitesse qui manqua de peu de la renverser. Voiture qui faillie se retourner et qui s'arrêta plus loin dans un puissant crissement de pneu. Ashley avait vraiment eu peur sur le coup, mais elle savait qu'elle était vraiment mal barrée lorsqu'elle vit quatre personnes apparemment éméchées sortir de la voiture en rigolant. L'un d'eux fit le tour de la voiture comme pour prendre connaissance des dégâts, pendant que l'autre qui venait de remarquer sa présence, s'approcha d'Ashley d'un pas titubant avec, accroché à son cou deux grandes blondes qui ne semblaient pas avoir bu que de l'eau ce soir.

«-HEY PETITE, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS TOUTE SEULE ? » Hurla-t-il alors à plein poumon.

Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle avait peur, certes cette situation aurait terrifié n'importe quelle petite fille en fugue, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Au fond d'elle même, Ashley savait qu'elle courait actuellement un véritable danger. Son instinct ne lui dictait qu'une seule chose... De courir, le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Elle ne prit pas tout de suite la fuite, elle attendit, pétrifiée de peur, que l'homme lui adresse de nouveau la parole pour comprendre il était vraiment le temps de se barrer.

«-Hey, reste pas plantée là, généralement je préfère faire un peu de sport avant de manger... » Dit-il d'un rire macabre.

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt sans se douter que c'était exactement la réaction qu'espérait l'homme qui c'était maintenant lancé à sa poursuite. Alors qu'elle courait à toute allure, se prenant les pieds dans de nombreuses racines, elle entendait, comme un écho qui se répercutait sur les arbres, les ricanements de ses poursuivants. Ces rires, qui ressemblaient plus aux gloussements d'une créature tout droit venu de nos cauchemars, venait de toute les directions, de telle manière qu'elle ne savait précisément où se trouvaient les quatre énergumènes lancés après elle.

Soudain elle sentit ses pieds décollés du sol, et de puissants bras la saisir par les épaules avant de la lâcher s'écraser plus loin. Le corps d'Ashley retomba sur le sol dans un fracas sourd, elle ne savait pas lesquels mais certains de ses os venaient de se fissurer sous le choc. Le côté droit de son visage contre le sol humide et froid, elle hésitait à se relever, de peur d'avoir mal. Quoique même si elle avait voulu elle aurait eu du mal, le choc l'avait pas mal sonnée.

Bien que confuse elle sentie des bras la soulever du sol, pour la mettre sur ses pieds qui avaient encore du mal à la porter. Du sang coulait dans les yeux, elle avait sûrement dû se blesser au front, et de ce fait elle voyait mal ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle voyait cependant assez bien pour voir qu'elle était dans de beaux draps. Les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient précédemment accrochés au cou de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, l'entouraient et tenaient chacune un de ses bras.

Les deux jeunes femmes, qui ressemblaient plus à des monstres aux dents longues et aux yeux injectés de sang qu'à de belles demoiselles, serraient très fort les poignets d'Ashley. À un tel point que, très vite, le sang venait à manquer dans les doigts de la jeune fille.

Prise de panique, elle tenta de se débattre mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, les deux femmes serraient trop fort, elle ne parvenait pas à bouger le moindre muscle.

Ashley vit alors avec terreur l'homme qui lui avait parlé plus tôt, s'approcher d'elle le visage tout autant déformé que ceux des femmes qui la tenaient, ainsi que celui de son ami derrière lui. Il était maintenant assez près pour qu'Ashley sente son haleine putride être rejetée par saccade sur son visage. Les lèvres retroussées, elles révélaient deux rangés de crocs acérés semblables à ceux d'une créature sauvage.

«-J'aime la chasse mais il y à des limites jeune fille, … » Dit-il alors passablement énervé.

«-Une véritable antilope … » Finit par dire la femme qui tenait le bras gauche d'Ashley .

«-À se demander si elle est humaine... » Enchaîna l'autre tout en caressant la joue de la jeune fille.

Ashley était perdue, de quoi ils lui parlaient ? Elle pas humaine ? Elle était bien plus humaine qu'eux en tout cas, pensa-t-elle, et à en ne pas douter. Elle regarda les quatre personnes qui l'entouraient avec horreur, ne sachant comment elle allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

«-Bon Jimmy tu l'as bouffe qu'on se barre d'ici, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il serait temps qu'on se casse ! » Déclara l'homme qui se tenait en retrait depuis le début.

Le dénommé Jimmy qui était en train de la regarder de la tête aux pieds comme pour se demander quelle partie il allait manger en premier, leva les yeux aux ciel, à tout les coup celui là était le rabat joie du groupe.

«-Allez Rico, détends toi... tiens tu n'as qu'à la goûter en premier … » Finit par dire Jimmy tout en se retournant.

Cependant son ami ne semblait pas réagir, il leur faisait face, les yeux perdu dans le vide, le seul mouvement qu'il fit fut un mouvement de lèvre semblable à un tic nerveux.

«-Rico ? » Demanda alors Jimmy.

Soudain Ashley remarqua, un fin fil rouge qui parcourait de gauche à droite sa gorge, que les autres ne tardèrent pas à voir non plus. Le fil rouge s'était épaissi un petit peu, avant que le feu nommé Rico ne tombe en avant laissant par ce fait sa tête rouler jusqu'au pied de Jimmy.


End file.
